High School Musical Contado por Gabriella
by Harry Goom
Summary: Logo após de formados, os alunos do East High Soclety foram para a faculdade . E nisso conheceram novas pessoal que vão ser amigos e inimigos do casal mas amado do mundo Troy e Gabriella .


High School Musical

High School Musical

1° ano da Faculdade (contado por GaBriella)

Logo após de formados, os alunos do East High Soclety foram para a faculdade . E nisso conheceram novas pessoal que vão ser amigos e inimigos do casal mas amado do mundo Troy e Gabriella .

CAPITOLO 1

Logo após nossa formatura no East High, fomos para a faculdade de Albuquerc. Uma das melhores de todo o Texas . Eu Gabriella escolhi fazer engenharia química, já que eu era a melhor aluna do East High, e ganhei 2 vezes o decato academico. Troy escolheu a mesma procissão de seu pai Educação Física. Taylor engenharia química . Chad escolheu educação física. Sharpey teatro . Ryan e Kelsi música ( já que os dois estão namorando e não se desgrudam nem um pouquinho, e Ryan pode fazer qualquer curso... nada mas justo).

Estava em casa de manhã antes do meu primeiro dia na faculdade quando minha mãe entrou no meu quarto dizendo com sua voz doce – filha ainda não esta pronta ? quero saber qual e o motivo!- ela estava segurando sua caneca de café escrito Melhor Mar do universo –Estou escrevendo meu diário e estou esperando Troy ele vai vim me buscar. Sabe para eu ver como e seu carro novo seu pai o deu de presente depois de passar na faculdade- falei totalmente entusiasmada para ver Troy . Não o vejo a uma semana –Vá se trocar rápido, se o conheço esta chegando. Do modo que ele não gosta de se de se atrasar- pelo visto acho que ela já se esqueceu quando Sharpey o fez cantar e se atrasou 10 minutos –Mãe... por favor deixa eu acabar só esta parte –fiz a cara mas dengosa. –Certo acabe isto rápido 20 minutos - ela sempre cai nessa .

Estou super ansiosa para ver como e a faculdade . Já que a primeira fez que eu entrei nela foi para fazer minha matricula e pude perceber e era enorme e tinha um ótimo teatro. Acho que farei ótimos shows e musicais , que nem na escola .

Der repente escuto uma foz familiar e doce al ponto de me fazer derreter.

-Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella – Troy estava lá com seus olhos azuis feito diamantes dentro da piscina (poxa... porque não existe uma dessas. O olhar de Troy não dar dinheiro ( ) –Certo já estou indo só espere um pouco...- falei eu –Certo já vi que você vai demorar vou entrar. Não e possível esse cara já sabe quando vou demorar! –Vou falar para mamãe abrir- neste exato momento comecei a escolher uma roupa. Escolhi um vestido preto e longo um All Star branco e cano alto. Estava totalmente pronta para o enorme frio na barriga (prefiro mil vezes ir numa montanha russa do que ir para o primeiro dia de faculdade).

Desci e com quem me deparo ?! Troy comendo pães e tomando leite quente com mamãe, bem na verdade ela estava com o café , mas não vamos chegar a mas detalhes!.

-Finalmente- o coral de mamãe e Troy falando -Corta essa, por favor !- falei se graça # -Olha só... quem vai me levar hoje ?- falei... já sabendo a resposta . mamãe e Troy trocaram olhares e depois Troy falou –Acho que você já sabe a resposta né fubá ?- Troy falando altamente sarcástico com suas gírias imitadas depôs de ler muitas 'fanfics' escrita por Harry Goom (o fedelho que crio um pseudônimo). Acontece que também leio as historias dele e respondi ao ponto de Troy rir subitamente –Sim xôxÔ... sei mas queria ver essa sua linda cara rindo! - a se um dia eu ver aquele fedelho mau caráter vou para-lo e dizer de onde ele tira todos aqueles foras acho que ele responderia assim –Da minha cabeça poia .

Sai de casa já alimentada vestida e vi o carro de Troy . Fiquei abismada era uma Zafira 2006. poxa logo uma Zafira onde ele vai carregar tanta gente –Você não esta pensando em virar condução escolar não, não é Troy ? - ele me olhou com seu olho simplesmente assim ¬¬ como esta imagem.

CAPITULO 2

Enquanto estávamos chegando perto da faculdade pude notar que avia um grande prédio escrito BIBLIOTECA DO PREDIO DA RUA e ao lado uma placa escrito ALUGA-SE QUARTO PARA PEQUENAS ESTADIAS . quero nem pensar no que o povo fazia ali...

-Chegamos quais suas expectativas para a sua estadia na faculdade de Albuquerque – disso Troy todo empolgado . fiquei com uma vontade enorme de dar um PEDALA ROBINHO, mas me controlei e disse –Hmm, difícil pensar!... á já sei !! , Estudar

estudar e estudar , como uma boa NERD- falei fazendo sim na cabeça –Uma NERD bastante bonita- olha Troy além de ser lindo e super romântico. Sorri , tão grande e chegou ate doer minha boca. –E as suas ? quais são ?-falei –Hmm Estudar Correr e jogar basquete-ele falou com um olhar pensativo. Para mim claro – Taylor e Chad onde estão?- falei .estava com saudades dela -Lá na porta nos esperando. Não sei se você sabe mas chad consegui comprar seu carro e um camaro amarelo e com rodas rosas, e meio gay mas bem moderno - eca ! ele estrago o carro mas o fato e que era um carro caro . –olha eles lá - depois vi Taylor sorrir de orelha a orelha e acenando . será que nestas feras ela fico com alguma doença psicologia ? ele estava digamos ... com ar de louca .

-Gabriella- com um grito fino tipo o de patrícinha quando ganha seu primeiro carro (de preferência cor de rosa). O que pude fazer foi pular feito um grilo fugindo de uma velha maluca tentando capturalo para dar sorte –Taylor...- falei com o tom mas parecido com o de patrícinha possível –Como você vai ?eu estou ótima minhas férias foram ótimas olha o carro de Chad... certo e meio gay mas e muito bom principalmente por dentro- ela com certeza pego um problema mental . Mas o que pode fazer. Então disse – estou ótima minhas férias foram muito boas - depois fui ate seu ouvido e disse –você não sabe o que aconteceu , ah olha o carro de Troy ! é uma Zafira e ótima e tem 7 lugares .

Der repente vejo um carro cor de rosa e la estava ... adivinha quem ? vou dar dicas

a)Carro rosa choque com dona loira

b)Uma voz linda com uma musica que falava sobre sua beleza

c)Um loiro com um óculos preto de marca !

Só podia ser Sharpey e Ryan. Estranho Ryan não estava com Kelsi.Der repente uma coisa cutucando minhas costa ia me me virar dar um tapa bem no rosto , mas para minha alegria ela Kelsi mas desta vez estava diferente loira com mexas negras. –Gabi como você está ? como foram suas férias ... foram boas ? - ela estava com o olha brilhando quando viu o Ryan – Estou boa e você ? e suas férias como foram ?-falei feliz mas para minha tristeza ela estava altamente concentrada em olhar para seu namorado , depois ela saio pulando ao encontro dele . Daí veio na minha cabeça eles dois correndo ao encontro um ao outro num campo de rosas... ai vinha um gambá assustado e peidava na cara deles e mesmo assim eles se beijavam amarelos cor de sendo sufocados .

Tocou o sinal . nesta hora foi que vi uma enorme quantidade de pessoas entrando nas portas da faculdade parecia um formigueiro até que der repente cai . ia quase sendo pesteada no meu primeiro dia de aula mas foi ai que senti alguém me puxar e depôs vi o rosto do meu salvador e quando o vi era um cara muito bonito com o casaco do time de futebol americano . ele era um cara bonito forte e coisa e tal mas não como o Troy na verdade era mais –Hey calma ai gatinha cuidado para não morrer – ele falava feito um... cantor de rapp . foi ai que Troy chegou e disse –Gabi você se machuco ? esta bem ? quem é ele ?-deu pra ver a preocupação e desaprovação ao falar 'quem e ele ?' –Estou , não sei quem é ele mas ele me salvo – ele fico ali me olhando com cara de poia e disse - Olá sou , Ronny capitão do time de Futebol – ele falou com um lindo sorriso –Obrigado por salvar minha NAMORADA , meu nome e Troy Bolton e ela e Gabriella Montez - para minha surpresa o cara me olhou com um olhar absurdamente feliz e disse – Meu Deus , você é Gabriella Montez ? sou seu fã também sou um dos melhores na matéria de Química , sou do 2° ano de engenharia química - qual curso você vai fazer ?. Troy me olhou com uma olhar que dizia '-Esse cara quer ficar com você diga que você vai fazer Educação física ou algo assim' mas eu disse – eu vou fazer engenharia química – falei com orgulho – Uouuu! Acho que vou poder ajudar você no assunto – mas eu disse- Não como você sabe sou uma das melhores em química- a cara de Troy ficou absurdamente feliz com o fora que eu dei em Ronny – Bem tenho que ir a aula .

CAPITULO 3

Sentei ao lado de Taylor , sentamos lá atrás . depois que a professora disse que a aula de hoje ia ser só de conhecer meus novos colegas .-E ai Taylor como foi as suas férias ?-ela me olhou e disse – ótimas

EI POVO, NÃO NOTA .

Taylor: - foi absurdamente cômica

Eu : - andou lendo livros que bom

Taylor : - é li mas do que o normal , quando não saia estava lendo quando não estava lendo estudava.

Eu : - eu só li sai comprei coisas e ... tentei aprender a dirigir sabe daqui a alguns anos vou ter que dirigir

Taylor : - aprendeu ? á você vio o novo CD de Vanessa Hudgens o ... o ... o... o... Idenfied

Eu : não , nossa... e bom ? você me empresta ?

Taylor : que pena . sim claro que e bom . Hmmm sim eu te empresto

Eu : por que você nunca mais entro no msn ou no orkut ou my space ?

Taylor : não tive vontade . e você tiro muitas fotos ?

Eu: ¬¬ claro que sim você sabe que sou viciada em tirar foto

Taylor : você sabia ?... a Senhora Darbus esta lecionando aqui também

Eu : - Darbus aqui ? ela esta lecionando Teatro ne ?

Taylor : -claro !

Eu : que horas ? não estou com vontade de pegar meu celular !

Taylor : Sua Vaca ! são 11:30 jaja lanche

Eu : já tão rápido ?

Taylor : -essa e a aula mas demorada

Toco o toque da hora do almoço. Estava com saudade de Troy esse ano não seriamos da mesma sala !

CAPITOLO 4

Como sempre lá estava Sharpey na mesa dos artistas rodeada de homens e ela já parecia uma das veteranas da faculdade. Ate que Taylor grito – Amore !- deu para ver a cara envergonhada de Chad . estava olhando eles foi ai que Ronny veio falar comigo –Oi gata Gabriella – esse cara e um tarado ! . foi ai que o Troy apareceu e disse – Meu toletinho no intestino groso – ta bom vou matar esse Harry vou pegar um avião e espanca-lo la no Brasil !. a minha vontade foi de dizer um palavrão que poderia soar como um romântico mas eu disse –Privada da minha vida ... como foi sua 1° aula ?-sei la o que deu nele ai ele começou a falar a língua do 'i' – i mi imir fii miti bii idiri fi miti bii – talvez você não entenda vou traduzir ' –O meu amor foi muito boa adorei fooi muito boa' não e coisa de retardado ? –que bom a minha também – ai o Ronny saio graças a Deus mas eu não imaginaria que ele estava bolando um plano para me separar de Troy mas isso e la pros próximos capítulos .

-Olha como anda Gabriella como você vai ? – será que essa garota não me deixa em paz até aqui por que ela não vai ler um livro –Oi Sharpey vou bem e você- aquela vaca nem me respondeu e saio . ainda bem .

CAPITULO 5

Quando cheguei em casa eu esperava ri para o computador ler ver tv mas não pude porque minha mãe fez uma festa extraordinariamente 10 e vi o troy la nossa ele acabara de me deixar na porta . será que ele fez curso de magia ? . Troy o Macumbeiro . tinha um cartaz escrito Parabéns filha 'O Gênio'... já sabíamos que você ia passar . nos 3 anos que passei no East High tive as melhores notas de todos os tempos. Imagine a pressão.

Então la veio Troy com sua malicia altamente baixa e extremamente ridícula.

-Oi amozi , você esta gostando ?ajudai a bolar ?

-Esta ótima , adorei.

A festa tinha acabado então pude subir , tomar banho falar um pouco no msn ... a é tive de adicionar Ronny . e ele estava on-line e falou :

Ooii – geralmente homens não escrevem assim

Oiii- Falei

Como esta tudo baum ? – disse ele e incrível a foto dele estava totalmente pobre eu disse

Bem

Ronny , sinto muito mas vou ter de escrever uma coisa .

Fui na minha área de trabalho com a foto mais linda do mundo a cara de Troy jogando Basquete . fui ate a pasta escrita Gabi la tinha meu diário .então comecei a escrever.

Sabe... hoje o dia na escala de 0 a 100 foi 99 (

Só foi chato o negocio de quase ter morrido e etc...

Mas foi bom soube que o dragão Darbus estava la e que a futura Darbus estava com ela súber feliz foi ai que recebi um e-mail de Kelsi que dizia :

AELA COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ ? COMO FOI SEU DIA DE AULA VOCÊ NÃO SABE O PROFESSOR DE VIOLÃO E UM PÃO VOCÊ SABE LINDO E ETC...

Para ser mas especifica só falava bobagem . eu tinha acaba do de escrever meu diário então fui ler uma fanfic de Harry Potter de uma das amigas desse pirralho Harry Goom e bom saber que tem muitas pessoas com criatividade la sabe a historia falava sobre o romance de Gina e Harry. Eu gosto de ler por que me faz lembrar Troy e eu . mas eu tinha de dormir.

Foi estranho a maioria dos meu sonhos e lembrando do meu emprego mas esse foi estranho que estava com ronny e nos estávamos numa ilha muito grande o filme parecia A LAGOA AZUL e tínhamos uma casa e nesse sonho eu sonhava com o Troy.

CAPITULO 6

Eu já tinha acordado escrito meu diário eu já estava na causada da minha casa foi ai que eu vi o carro extremamente gay de Chad ele abril a janela fuma muito mas muito preta .

-Gabi hoje você vem comigo , o troy teve de ir a um lugar fazer não sei o que –ele estava estranho la dentro estava Taylor deitada no banco traze iro do camaro –o que ele foi fazer onde ele foi ?-ele me olhou de disse –Gabi não sei... não sei mesmo mas ele disse que na 3° aula chegava –eu estava desconfiada sabe logo na 3° aula o que ele esta fazendo ?mas de qualquer modo vou descobrir se uma coisa que eu sei e fazer o Troy falar e muito fácil e só... bem não vou contar agora .

Chegamos la na faculdade , vimos Sharpey se derramando em lagrimas foi ai que eu cheguei enxugando suas lagrimas manchadas de lápis e delineado de olhos foi ai que eu perguntei –o que ouve ?- ela falou fungando foi o Ronny não quer sair comigo nessa hora me deu vontade de soltar ela e sair rindo muitamente muito mas me contive e disse –como assim ? - já sabia a resposta foi ai que ela disse –ele deve ser gay para não querer ir ao shopping comigo , ele vai ver aquela bibinha da pá virada !- ela estava muito mas muito vermelha ai eu disse – sua maquiagem – ela disse – o que ouve com ela ? ai não ai não , não me diga que esta caindo com o choro ?-eu disse lamentando –sim - ela simplesmente saio correndo com as mãos no rosto para ninguém ver as manchas .

-essa crises de patrícinha dela são horrives -disse chad rindo. Taylor que um tapa nas suas costas e disse – por que não e você que pode pagar o maior mico com manchas pretas nas sua bochechas .ai ai a maquiagem e ótimas mas tem suas desvantagem - Chad rio e disse –Estou com medo de você... não sei como e você por baixo da maquiagem – não me contive e ri não só por causa da piada de Chad mas por que ele estava levando a maior surra de Taylor e gritava feito menina ! sei não ..

Estava indo para a sala em quando Taylor estava batendo em Chad . foi ai que fui arrastada para o lado do armário beija , e respondi olhei e vi que não era o Troy fiquei copa da vida . ai mas uma vez eu mato Harry .então o empurrei e disse –Ronny você esta ficando maluco , você não pode ir por ai saindo beijando pessoas sem a permissão delas- minha vontade foi de bater nele ate ele sangrar foi ai que ele disse –Bem que você gostou na Gata Ela , você sabe que eu sou afim que você e você por mim . por que se não, não teria me beijado sei que quando uma garota corresponde e porque gosta !- não tinha mas vontade de bater em harry mas sim nele. A esse trash .

CAPITOLU 7

Eu e Troy fomo ver o por do sol no deserto que não era tão longe da faculdade , o por do sol estava lindo então eu rompeu o silencio dizendo –Troy estou com frio ! - então ele me abraçou , agora não estava mas frio –E agora esta com frio ? – ele estava radiante – Troy - falei de forma dengosa –para sempre vamos se amar ? - ele me olhou e começou a rir e disse –Gabi, isto só deus sabe mas... podemos sim, podemos até constituir uma família e eternamente se amar - ele estava rindo , foi ai que ele se aproximo . ele me segurou e se aproximou mas ainda e me deu um beijo . de língua .

Os beijos de troy me fazem um bem , muito bem –Gabi - disse ele empolgado com a língua muito mas vermelha que o normal por causa do meu kiss e disse –Está na hora de irmos! –ele estava rindo (acho que meu beijo e alguma droga alucino tica) –Certo - falei . Quando cheguei em casa em casa subimos para ver coisas na net. Quando entrei no msn la estava Ronny com o subnick :

O beijo dela me faz bem .Te amo Montez !

-o que é isto ? - Troy estava ficando alterado.

-não sei ! - foi ai que Ronny falo :

OI GATA !, ESPERO QUE TENHA GOSTADO DO MEU BEIJO. POR QUE EU GOSTEI DO SEU .

Eu respondi... mas estava fingindo que não estava entendendo nada

Oii , obrigada. Do que você esta falando ?

Você sabe !

Na 1° aula , você me empurro no seu armário e me beijo !

Acho que você esta louco ! .

Sai do msn Troy estava cócó da vida com o que acabou de ler

-você esta me traindo ? - ele falou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas –Não acredito , sempre te amei pra terminar assim! Não acredito você ... você você não podia ter feito isso - Troy estava chorando, e tão chato ver seus olhos azuis como piscinas saindo lagrimas ele falou isso gritando. Foi ai que mamãe subiu e pergunto : -O que esta acontecendo aqui ? , por que esse grito Troy ? - ela estava com os olhos que respondiam dizendo '-olha aqui garota esta aprontando o que ?'.Troy sai do meu quanto e saio sem se despedir. Então respondi chorando me jogando na cama –Ele acha que eu o trai , com um garoto que mal conheço - ele me olhou estranho e disse –Como sim ?- ele estava preocupada por que ... não sei ! mas eu disse –o idiota me roubo um beijo e agora esta dizendo que eu que o beijei.e o Troy viu - então sem falar nada ela saio .

Fiquei ali parada vendo as minhas fotos com Troy... não me controlei e chorei ! até amanhecer !.

CAPITULO 8

Mamãe foi me deixar na faculdade. Eu la vi o Troy com seu amigo Chad .Taylor me viu e veio correndo , acho que ela viu os meus olhos inchados e cheios de lagrimas. Então ela disse que eu ficaria bem e que eu era uma garota bonita e só bastava eu estralar o dedo para 5 dúzias do homens aparecer .

-Calma amiga ! , Troy esta abalado mas vai perdoar você - será sei lá só o fato de que ele ache que eu trair ele !. você como ficaria ? . –eu acho que não !- falei triste ai veio o destruidor de amores "Ronny" – oi gata quero um novo beijo seu – foi ai que ele me agarro a força e me beijo. Troy deve ter percebido que eu não queria e que ele me beijasse e o tirou de mim . Troy o meu herói !. então que vi o empurrão que fez que troy caísse no chão foi ai que vi os braços de Troy voando para o nariz de Ronny . escutei o barulho do choque do impacto e Ronny deu um murro na barriga de troy ele gritou então Troy inspirado no kung-fu panda deu uma voadora nos ... nos... nos... bem as bolas de Ronny que fez ele gritar feito uma mulher quando vai parir. quando vi que Troy ia pular encima dele ´para bater mais eu entrei e disse –Troy não vale a pena , por mim - foi ai que Troy se retirou e parou Tisha e a deu em beijo de novela mexicana . por pouco não bati nela mas eu sai com Taylor para não ver a cena mas triste da minha vida buáááááááá buáááááááá –só podia ser tisha aquela vaca - estava pê da vida por que acabei de ver. Então me decidir vou ter um 'pequena' relação amorosa com Ronny então disse –Se ele quer jogar vou jogar !.

-Ai meu Deus la vem ele - Taylor estava falando de Ronny fui ate ele o segurei e disse –Quero um beijo - deu um beijo nele . ate que era bom . –Uau ! que Beijocada Gata - putzz ate ele ! –Bem quer almoçar comigo ? - cutuquei Taylor para ela sair . então fomos comemos lasanha –E ai esta boa ? - ele falou com um tipo de cantada e depois pegou eu colocou um pouco na minha boca. Então disse – Ótima , e você o que esta achando ? - ele respondeu que sim claro ! .

-Eii você pode me ajudar em matemática ? - nossa ele não disse que era o bamba ? mas acho que foi para ficarmos juntos .

Estávamos na 'BIBLIOTECA DO PREDIO DA RUA' . ate que era grande e boa com uma ótima coleção de livros . 3 só de Química, eu iria viver aqui !.

Foi ai que eu vi la na frente aos beijos e amaços com Tisha isto me fez ficar triste foi ai que Ronny distraio minha atenção me beijando .

CAPITULO 9

Não sabia que eu estava sendo vitima de uma armação. Que so vim descobrir após ver Tisha e Ronny conversando. foi ai que achei estranho eles nunca eles aviam se falado então para descobrir parei Kelsi que estava perto e contou o que estavam conversando .

-não sei direito mas escutei a palavra separar com o nome de vocês ! eles estava armando !

Contei tudo a Troy que pareceu surpreso e começou a falar umas coisas sei la acho que em português –Você aprendeu português ? - ele me olhou com uma cara ! – Sim , mas o que vamos fazer com aqueles 2 ?- estávamos no prédio da biblioteca ate que Troy me beijou nos beijamos tanto que eu acabai caindo na cama e o que aconteceu ! bem simplesmente perdi minha virgindade pelo menos foi com o Troy ele praticamente me fez voar .

-Nossa , acho que devemos dar o troco neles ! - estávamos deitados ! –É temos que fazer alguma coisa você bate nela e eu nele – ri – Não , não estou maluca vamos nos vingar ... mas sem briga vamos nos beijar na frente de todos !- ele concordo com a cabeça e .

Foi isso que fizemos mas não esperávamos a reação de Tisha e Ronny. Começaram a nos bater eu deu um empurrão em tisha o que fez ela me derrubar e se atracar em mim puxando meu cabelo e dizia – Sua porca porca ! - eu a girei e bati nela ate ela sangrar foi horrível .

Fomos parar na reitoria tínhamos brigado e foi muito feio mas na verdade quem apanho foi ela estava com o nariz sangrando .

CAPUTULO 10

Estávamos na sala do reitor Tomy Sauder – Bom Muito bom ver que os novatos andam brigando por ai. sra Montez... logo você uma das alunas mas brilhantes tem as melhores notas que já vi , e olhe que estou aqui a 20 anos ! - nossa ele era um cara jovem , acho que assumiu a reitoria com 30 ou 20 anos .

-Sra Tisha Lopez , a senhora também e uma novata . o que e isto no seu nariz sangue ? vá para a ambulância Sr.s Vão para as suas salas.

Depôs de te saído da sala da reitoria Tisha tinha para o hospital para ver se quebrou ou fraturou o nariz. Estava o maior silêncio quando Troy interrompeu – Uau ! Gabi o que foi aquilo que eu vi ? você fez aquela garota sangrar !- Ele e meu fã –Sabe ... foi fácil só lembrar de Kong – fu panda para bater nela - eu não estava me sentindo bem. Não gosto de sair por ai batendo nas pessoas não faz meu tipo.-Troy você me perdoa ? - ele me olhou profundamente e me beijo na boca. Passamos 5 minutos nos beijando a boca dele estava com sabor de morango. Ema fruta que eu amo .

Estávamos indo para a sala quando vimos Kelsi caída. Troy correu para salva-la. Troy gritou – Está desmaiada !- corri em direção da enfermaria –enfermeira Biatriz , Kelsi está desmaiada - ela mal me olhou e pergunto com seu tom de segurança que e bom de escutar – onde ela esta – perto da sala de economia – ela correu .

-foi alguma pancada na cabeça ! ligue para a ambulância - liguei . ela estava a caminho ate que perto estávamos perto de um hospital e ela recebeu os primeiros socorros do professor de medicina. Ryan correu estava desesperado – O que aconteceu com ela o que ouve vou com ela na ambulância - o olhar dele estava com medo como nunca tinha visto .

CAPITULO 11

-E o que filha ? , Kelsi esta no hospital com um leve trauma no crânio ?- mamãe ficou apavorada ao saber o que tinha acontecido . tanto que me levou para visita-la. Ela estava acordada por isso disse –O que ouve com você? um minuto tava cantando e no outro com um treco na cabeça ! - isso fez ela rir. Além disso ela estava lendo uma historia , sabe de quem , sabe sabe ? o fedelho . –O que você está lendo ? - ela me olhou e disse –Todos querem me caçar ! do Harry Goom. É bem engraçada - eu perguntei de que era , e ela disse : -é que todas as pessoas se revoltam com as historias que Lucas escreve e vão atrás dele para fazer ele para de escrever ou matar ele ... - Fedelho tu ta morto ! -o interessante e que e bem cômico e criativo ! – ela fez isso rindo. Como ela fica bem rindo !.

Quando acordei com uma voz bonita e grossa achei que fosse Troy com uma serenata mas era Ronny e alem de cantar toco fogo na grama escrito TE AMO E VOCÊ ME AMA ! .neste momento achei que Ronny era psicótico mas daí aparece minha mãe –Amor olhe pela janela eu disse – já estou - fui pegar meu celular para ligar para a policia quando mamãe disse – para que você vai ligar ? - eu olhei e disse – Policia - ela me olho como se eu fosse uma maluca – Minha filha não e todo dia que você acorda com fogo na grama escrito EU TE AMO e com um gato cantando para você ! se fizer isso ... - então fui ate a cozinha... para encher um balde de água , por pouco não esquentei ela. Subi fui ate a janela e disse – Aii que lindo mas que pena que não gosto de ser acordada de madrugada com um psicótico cantando no meu quintal - em seguida joguei o balde de água ele gritou – Sua louca vai se arrepender ! - e saio correndo estava frio muito frio ao cubo ! –Eu não acredito no que vi - disse mamãe com a mão na boca –O que foi já sou compromissada e não e ele que vai ter de apagar o fogo ! .

Tive de descer para apagar o fogo que aquele psicótico avia posto. Mas me senti extremamente Sexy com um balde de água apagando com toda aquela fumaça.-Bem feito deixo o gato ir embora ! - olhei para ela bem assim ¬¬ . entrei e fui dormir .

Acordei de novo mas desta vem com o barulho de pedras batendo na minha janela fui vê já cócó da vida estava preste a matar uma pessoa. Quando eu olhei la estava Troy – Oi o que você esta fazendo ? - ele riu – Sua mãe me ligo vamos sair - bem eu estava bem nervosa então desci e fomos ate o deserto. Estava lindo o céu estava estrelado com a lua cheia –e ai esta bom ?acalmo ? - olhei rindo e disse – sim muito obrigada te amo Troy .

Estávamos voltando quando eu vi o land _**rover**_ de Ronny. Mas ele fez uma coisa inesperada começou a nos seguir e a bater o carro de Troy no acostamento – o que esse maluco esta fazendo - gritei – não sei foi ai que o carro de Troy derrapo no deserto íamos bater numa árvore seca . íamos morrer quando Troy e seu Zafira 4x4 desviar e mudar e voltar para a estrada. Eu estava chorando ate que Troy parou o carro e disse – meu amor não tenha medo não se preocupe vai ficar bem .

CAPITULO 12

Quando cheguei subi pela arvore da minha varanda e fui dormir.

-Gabi...Gabi...Gabi... acorde...acorde você já esta atrasada para a faculdade - acordei e me troquei – Aii já to indo mãe ... - Troy buzino. Desci para pegar carona e quem eu vejo Chad estava la no carro – O que você esta fazendo aqui –Meu carro quebro –E Taylor onde ela esta ? – Com o carro dela ! - fique de boquiaberta , e disse –Qual e o carro dela ? – Um _**Chrysler**_ 300c não e bom ? – Claro um de luxo pra idade dela ! como ela ganho ? –sorteio da Mec Donald's - fiquei de boca aberta – de onde ? – é e da Mec Donald's – ela esta com sorte não é Chad e Gabi .

Cheguei na faculdade la estava Taylor com um óculos grande e toda metida com seu _**Chrysler**_ era lindo ele era vermelho. Extraordinariamente lindo. Ela veio ate mim e disse – hoje te levo pra casa amiga !- ri e disse – Minha 'Jarbinhas' vamos para o shopping hoje ? - ela me olhou rindo e disse – Sim madame... qual você quer ir ? .

Tocou o sinal .-hoje o assunto da aula é química no nuclear - então foi ai que eu vi Ela agarrando Troy e tentando lhe dar um beijo. Foi ai que eu caminhei ate Troy e disse – Troy - ai eu o abracei ela na cintura e lhe dei um beijo isso fez que a Sharpey fazer um Huuuuu. Eu logo após de beijar Troy ri e sai .

Hora do almoço estava escutando Vanessa Hudgens – Last Nigth. Estava comendo uma coxinha de camarão, estava ótima e aparentemente saudável –Gabi está bom ? - disse Chad – está !- disse quando acabei de mastigar –Sabe não acho confiável comer frutos do mar sem ser feito por minha mãe - disse ele- eu também - fiz dando um sorriso forçado .

CAP 13

Estava voltando para casa quando minha barriga vez um Bruuun parecia motor de carro minha barriga agora estava girando e me deu uma súbita vontade de... você sabe . Ui ! cheguei em casa corri direto para meu amigo que me ajuda a ser rainha algemas vezes – Filha esta tudo bem - ela estava preocupada e eu preocupada em ir para o banheiro – não - isso fez ela correr atrás de mim e ficar lado de trás da porta do meu banheiro – tudo bem filha - disse ela respondi não – nãoocamarãoquersaireestardandodor - falei rápido estava com muita dor quando um barulho assustador saio de mim um... peido dos mas horríveis que já soltei em toda minha vida isso vez minha mãe rir e dizer com muito sarcasmo –Filha hoje você terá uma noite de rainha - que raiva –Obrigada !- isso era momento para falar isso ? nossa !.

Depois da 'MINHA NOITE DE RAINHA' fui para a faculdade .

CAP 13

Vou com uma sandália Brasileira que minha mãe compro em Caruaru ( que ainda desconfio que ela compro na famosa sulanca do qual ela diz que se encontra tudo que é de bom e ainda por cima extraordinariamente baratas. Nos meu 20 anos vou conhecer )

-Ella, Ella , Ella - era a voz de Troy. Fui ate a janela e disse –Oi, estou quase pronta ! - ele sorrio e entrei , fui me maquiar e pega as minhas sandálias .

-Uau que demora ! – Troy falou franzindo o nariz ( que por sinal é muito lindo !)-Estava me maquiando - falei fazendo revirando os olhos ¬¬ - Ah Troy hoje vou para o shopping com Taylor – eu disse toda animado hoje vou tomar um sorvete da mec. Ai. Ai delicia ! – hm hoje você vai engordar mais. Não que ver você engordar !- ele falo rindo foi ai que eu parei seu riso dando um grande e doloroso tapa nas suas costas que fui ele uivar isso fez me fez ficar arrependida e dizer – Troy desculpa foi mal, muito mal ! – ele me olhou e disse – Sem estresse fubá - ai que vontade de bater nele de novo mas entrei no carro e fomos ate a faculdade.

-Preparada para nossa tarde ? – Taylor toda empolgada – Sim muita. Mas agora e bom voltarmos a o assunto da aula - eu disse olhando para o professor (que alias era um gato ou um pão. Com diziam antigamente) – Certo ! - disse ela toda sem graça .

-Sta. Montez poderia dizer o resultado desta equação ? – disse o professor – 1.895358 – ele me olhou assustado e disse : - Vamos ver !- pegou a calculadora e disse : - Impressionante esta curtíssimo ! - ele colocando a resposta no quadro ! – Sta. Montez você ganho 5 ponto na minha matéria ! - olhei com meu melhor sorriso e disse – Muito obrigada e bom saber ! . Certo esse 'Muito obrigada e bom saber !' foi ridículo eu eu devia ter dito : Um gatão muito obrigada !. com um jeito muito sexy de se falar. Mas...

CAP14

Bem la estávamos nos cheias de sacolas de marcas famosas andando olhando para as vitrines quando esbarrei gato com um peitoral, ate que o meu lindo e grande castelo de areia caio ! era Ronny –Hmm... de novo você esbarrando em mim ! - Falou ele todo maroto –Oi... tchau ! - eu sai correndo com Taylor para não ter de escutar mas nada, ate que ele grito : - Hey... não corra de mim. Ah alias esse sorvete vai fazer você engordar ! - ai que raiva. Foi ai que eu me vi dando um murro e vendo meu lindo sorvete caindo sobre ele – Ai sua... sua... sua... gata ! - nossa alem de gritar feito ua mulher quando levava pancada também não sabia chingar ! será que ele é gay – Só quem pode me chamar assim e o meu Troy que alias esta vindo ai! Acho que você se lembra quando ele lhe deu um murro que fez você correr acho que não vai querer outro não é ? - falei com um olhar fulminante para ele isso fez ele correr ate eu Taylor disse : - Nossa quero aprender como bater nos caras sem ter de me bagunçar ! - isso fez eu rir –Nossa será que esse cara não se toca ? . Que raiva!. Vamos comprar sapatos até que vi uma figura estranha olhando melhor era o Harry Goom fui correndo atrás dele para falar e fazer uma pergunta .

-Eii... disse eu esperando que ele falasse inglês – você é harry goom ? - ele me olhou e disse – fale baixo, estou sendo perseguido - isso me fez ficar impressionada e sentar ao seu lado – De onde você tira todas as suas historias ? - ele me olhou rindo e disse –Da minha cabeça poia ! - isso me fez rir ate que ele disse – Tchau fofa tenho que ir - então vi uma multidão seguindo ele. –Você devia ter ajudado ele - disse Taylor toda indignada –Depois de ver esta multidão correndo atrás dele ? nunca - falei deixando isso morrer. Em seguida fomos para uma loja onde comprei um Ray Ban muito, mas muito lindo e ficava lindo em mim. Mas também comprei um para Troy mas não gastei muito deu uns 30 dólares. Também vi uma blusa muito linda que era acompanhada com um jaqueta curta e ao lado deste conjunto vi um delírio ! um vestido lindo foi ai que eu e Taylor trocamos olhares e fomos correndo atrás dele. Isso provocou uma briga(não grava mas muito, muito besta ) –Essa e minha Taylor afaste o seu olhar maligno dela ! - Ela me olhou e disse:

–Esta mine saia não serve em você !

-Porque ?

-Você e gorda - olhei para ela e disse:

-Olha só quem diz !

-Vamos tirar no par ou impa ?

-Sim e justo!

-impa – disse Taylor

-Par - eu disse eu

-Vamos arrastar!- nos duas dizemos isso ao mesmo tempo. e quem ganho ? euzinha.

-droga! - disse Taylor aborrecida.

CAP 15

SEU PRINCIPE AZUL NÃO E O QUE VOCÊ ESPERAVA !

PARA SABER MAIS SOBRE TROY VENHA NO FIM DA AULA PARA O PATIO INFERIOR .

Como assim ele não é o que eu espero ? como namorado ele e um cara dez. mas o que pode ser ? nossa esse E-mail esta muito estranho... quem será o remetente ? fui ver no bacarelas para ver quem é.

Estranho não da para ver quem é ! mas mesmo assim eu vou para saber o que é.

-Hora, hora, hora... veja quem temos aqui ela também esta desconfiava!- Disse Ronny com seu olhar para Tisha – O que é ? - eu disse com um tom agressivo –nada mas veja isso Troy não é tão confiável assim veja essa foto. Se quiser tenho ela em vídeo - peguei o envelope quando abri... avia fotos de Troy fazendo amor com Tisha e a data estava no mesmo dia que Chad foi me buscar em casa e Troy so foi para a faculdade na 3º aula. –Mas o que e isto !- gritei de uma forma hostil. Estava ficando com muita mas muita raiva desse cara será que ele não se manca?. Mesmo assim estava com tanta raiva de Tisha que só fiz uma coisa... esmurrar ela. Ate que Troy veio me segurar dizendo – Não vale apena Gabi - olhei para ele e comecei a bater nele também e dizer – Eu te odeio como você pode fazer isso comigo?... você e um gay! Um... um... um... maníaco sexual eu te odeio como pode fazer isso comigo !- eu já estava chorando. Tipo quem não ficaria sabendo que seu namorado a traio com a pessoa que você mais odeia ? – O que é? Como assim? -- em seguida peguei as fotos e mostrei a ele! .ele me olhou com um olhar meio que de choro e disse – Foi mal Gabi - foi ai que fui na direção de Ronny e fiquei o chutando com muita... muita força ate suas canelas sangrarem muito³³³ foi horrível mas bom –Gabi fui forçado a fazer isso! - Troy estava com uma cara triste –A como se fosse forçar a seu bigulinho crescer e entrar dentro da...da...da... dentro dela ! - alem de chorar eu estava rindo ate que eu disse : - Troy eu perdoou você mas eles não ! – foi ai que eu inspirada em karate-kit dei uma voadora na cara de Ronny e Tisha. Foi ai que Troy me Beijo.

Harry GooM°

(pseudônimo de Lucas Santos)


End file.
